


Fire in My Heart

by JuliassicPark



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Burnish still exist and have fire powers, Concerts, Galo is a popstar, M/M, Mad Burnish is a punk rock band, Meet-Cute, Pining from the crowd, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark
Summary: Lio Fotia is the lead singer and guitarist of the Burnish rock band Mad Burnish. He's powerful, intimidating, and knows how to put on one helluva show. And he wouldn't be caught dead listening to happy pop artists or - god forbid - going to a concert for one of them.That is, until he meets a bright-eyed fan backstage named Galo Thymos who happens to be a musician himself.And Lio might just like his music. And the man behind it.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Fire in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarthEmblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthEmblem/gifts).



> One year ago today, on a whim I decided to spend a Sunday afternoon going to see an anime movie I knew nothing about. I figured I didn't have anything better do and I'm a weeb, so why not? 
> 
> It changed the course of my life. 
> 
> Like, actually. I've met so many incredible friends and people since and even starting writing fic again. Suffice to say, Promare has been a massive influence on my life and I wouldn't change it for anything. I'll never forget that day. 💖
> 
> Oh, and you know what else today is? [ Lio's ](https://twitter.com/lio_fotia) birthday!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIO!!! 🎉🎂🔥  
> This fic is a take on his Band AU!! This is [ Lio's design ](https://twitter.com/lio_fotia/status/1268763537045929990?s=19) and I think it's super hot.  
> I love this AU and wanted to do something for it for a while and what better time than the combined Lio birthday and Promare Anniversary?? 
> 
> Also big shout out to [ Adri ](https://twitter.com/xxgueiraxx) who made a [ playlist for this AU ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zmUL7eHJDvWFKLmm6vobk?si=q6AuLB5KRc2P-ALgxi4Xbg) that I blasted nonstop while writing this. 
> 
> ROCK ON!!! 🔥🤘

Mad Burnish has set the world ablaze.

The music world, that is. 

An independent, underground rock band of proud Burnish that pour their hearts and souls into every powerful note and belted word from the lips of one Lio Fotia. 

Since their debut, they’ve had a meteoric rise, going from performing at hole-in-the-wall shitty bars to selling out entire stadiums. 

That is, when they’re allowed to. 

Despite their fame and legions of adoring fans, there’s still quite a vocal backlash against their group. Of course, there are many parents that believe having their children listen to music about dismantling establishments and toppling corrupt power structures (and drops at least a “fuck” a song, usually more) is detrimental. While there is a lot of them - there’s no doubt about that - the heavier backlash is about who and what they are. 

They are Burnish.

And proudly flaunt it at every performance. 

To do so is dangerous - Lio’s been on the receiving end of insults and objects thrown at him more than once - but once they mess with him, he quickly shows why they never should again. 

When Mad Burnish was founded years ago, in Meis’ garage, Lio, Gueira, Meis, and Thyma laid their hands out, flames burning bright and proud as Lio announced their decree.

They would be the voices of the Burnish. They would shine bright enough for all who the world tried to snuff out. They would plant their feet on stage and let their voices and flames sing out without fear.

They would not be held back. 

Lio was tired of being told to hide a part of himself. He saw that spark dulled in the eyes of Burnish he met on the street, of those who were terrified of their secrets being revealed and being shunned for them. He wanted to show them that they, too, are worth something. Being Burnish is not a curse. Mad Burnish would create a place for them in this world, even if it was but a mere three-and-a-half minute song.

So Mad Burnish, which started as a simple dream in that garage that day, quickly found its way to stardom as they voiced pleas of the Burnish that had previously fallen on deaf ears. 

Many have tried to cut them down, shove them out of the music industry – and none more so than Kray Foresight. The man is vocal about not letting them near his city to corrupt the youth. However, being told to stay out just gives Mad Burnish that much more incentive to do it anyway. If anything, the Burnish in Promepolis need this music more than any others. 

And sure, maybe Lio has written a song or two calling Kray out on his bullshit. And maybe he’s made some tweets antagonizing the politician. And maybe he’s said some less-than-kind things in interviews. 

It’s not like the bastard didn’t deserve it. 

So tonight, they’re having a kinda-official-kinda-not concert in Promepolis. Officially, it’s listed on their tour schedule, planned months in advance. As expected, tickets sold like mad, taken by those who needed an outlet for what they face every day in this city. Of course, also as expected, there was a lot of backlash. But despite heavy campaigning and fighting from the city’s governor and his supporters, the concert is still taking place.

...Just at another venue. 

To have it where they said they were going to would be too risky, even Lio knows that. It’s probably surrounded by anti-Burnish protestors, picket signs, and angry parents. It’s not an uncharacteristic sight for a Mad Burnish concert, but Lio’d prefer to avoid it if possible. Besides, with all the press coverage of an event like that, they might accidentally out some Burnish in hiding that snuck out to see the show.

Lio would never want that to happen to anyone. That goes against everything that Mad Burnish stands for. 

That’s why they’ve got a plan. 

Anyone who’s a real Mad Burnish fan would know how to read between the lines, would know what the text on the tickets really meant.

Lio himself is in the makeshift green room of the venue where they’ve set up. It’s little more than an airplane hangar owned by a local Burnish, but it’s working out surprisingly well. When Mad Burnish approached them with the offer, they agreed almost instantly. What better way to hide the sounds of a rock concert than with jet engines revving? 

Their road crew has already decked the place out with a large stage complete with lights, speakers, and everything else needed for the performance. It’s taken some time and they’ve had to be careful to hide their position, but all seems to be in place. The attendees are filling up the hall - Lio can hear them from all the way back here - and so far, he hasn’t heard any sirens, so that’s a good sign. All according to plan. 

Lio does his best to apply his trademark black lipstick and eyeshadow in the dusty mirror he’s been provided and shrugs at the result. It looks good enough to suffice. 

He’s pulling his hair back when a swift knock at his door has him turning to greet the visitor. Getting up from his chair, Lio opens the door to find Thyma, the Mad Burnish keyboardist. She’s already dressed for the performance and must’ve been sent to fetch him. 

“Boss!” she exclaims. 

Though Lio claims Mad Burnish is a group effort through and through, Gueira dubbed Lio the proverbial “Boss” since he’s the frontman and also quote _“has the most Boss energy”_ , whatever that means. At this point, it’s his nickname and he’s stuck with it, so he might as well embrace it.

“Is it okay if I bring a friend backstage after the- WHOA **WHOA** **_WHOA!”_** Her query has been thoroughly sidelined by something, but Lio doesn’t know what. 

“It’s fine,” Lio answers. “Assuming you trust them and explain the rules.”

Thyma nods but is still wide-eyed, her mouth slightly agape. The keyboardist blinks once, as if in confusion or contemplation, then quickly spins around and calls out for some backup. 

“MEIS!” 

“What?” Lio places his hands, already donned in his fingerless gloves and a fresh coat of black nail polish, on his slender hips. “What is it, Thyma?” 

“MEIS!” she repeats in lieu of a response. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m comin,” the bassist answers, strolling over from his own pre-show routine. He arrives just as Thyma points at Lio, wearing a scandalized expression herself. 

“Look!” 

Meis follows the line of her finger to Lio’s face, which is currently sporting an annoyed pout at the situation. As Meis looks at Lio, the eye not covered by his curtain of navy hair widens in a strikingly similar way as Thyma’s. 

“Lio…” he sighs, almost disappointed. 

“What?” Lio demands, getting a little pissed at the lack of an answer for their odd behavior. 

“Lio, did you do your makeup?” Meis asks slowly, his face falling into a grimace. 

“Yeah, so?” Lio flicks some hair over his shoulder, striking a pose. “I think it looks good.”

Usually, Meis is his go-to makeup and hair stylist, but with the special circumstances of this performance, he decided to just go ahead and do it on his own. Save some time, help things move more smoothly, that sort of thing. He hasn’t had to do his own makeup in a while, but even with the limited light and dusty half-cracked mirror, Lio thinks it’s fine. He applied black and glittery eyeshadow and black lipstick, completing his all-black punk look while still allowing the dusting of freckles on his cheeks to be visible. 

“Boss…” Thyma trails off. “It’s…”

“You’re better than this,” Meis tells him in a defeated voice, shaking his head. “Really. Are you fucking with me?” 

“No?” Lio answers, a little offended. “I just thought I’d do it myself to help streamline the process and-” His explanation is abruptly cut off by a hand slapping over his mouth. 

“Just stop,” Meis pleads. “I don’t want to hear any more. Thyma? Grab Gueira. This is gonna be an all-hands-on-deck major rescue.” 

“On it!” Thyma dashes out of the room, her heels clacking on the concrete in search of their last band member . 

Lio’s pride sufficiently shaken, once Meis removes his gloved hand from his mouth, he frowns and sticks his tongue out. 

“Rude,” he sneers. “Here I was trying to help out and-”

“What’s the fucking situation?” Gueira’s voice joins the fray. “Thyma told me that Lio- HOLY FUCKIN’ SHIT!” The drummer is stunned as he takes in Lio’s look. 

“Yeah, now you see?”

“Boss, what the hell?”

“I thought I did good!” Lio petulantly stomps his boot into the ground. “Why doesn’t anyone else think so?” A flash catches his attention, and Lio looks up to see Gueira holding his phone up. He must’ve snapped a picture of Lio’s makeup job. 

“Gueira, don’t you dare post that anywhere,” Meis warns with a low voice. The threat is made substantial by Meis lifting a hand and letting blue fire encircle it. 

Gueira, despite the obvious and substantial threat, almost seems to mull it over before relenting and shoving his phone back in his pocket. 

“Good.” Meis breathes a sigh of relief. “Now help me out here, Thyma.” Lio is pushed back into his chair and forced to look at the mirror again. 

Seriously, it’s not that bad. He might’ve slipped a little bit during some of the application, but it’s not like it’s smeared all over his face, right? 

Right?

“Boss, you’ve smeared it all over your face,” Gueira tells him. He looks to Meis. “Are we starting over?” 

“I think we have to,” Thyma answers. 

“I want to just burn it off,” Meis says in a strained voice. 

“You can’t!” Lio pipes up, annoyed at being manhandled into this position and shrugging off the hold on his shoulder. “It’s fireproof.” 

“Then we wipe it off,” Meis decides. “Let’s go.” 

Fifteen minutes and no small amount of squirming from Lio later, they’re done. Meis and Thyma seem satisfied, and Gueira isn’t trying to stifle a giggle from just looking at him, so maybe that’s an improvement. 

Though Lio is still adamant he looked fine before. 

They don’t have time to argue further, however, since the show is about to start. Their opening act - always a local Burnish band they want to promote - is almost done with their set. Lio finishes putting in all of his earrings, and by the time he emerges from his dressing room, the rest of the band is all ready and waiting.

"Two minutes!" their manager, Dani, calls out, walking past with a clipboard. 

It’s showtime. 

“Mad Burnish,” Lio announces, placing his fist in the center of their circle. One-by-one, each joins him. “Let’s fucking kill this shit! Give them a show they won’t forget!” 

“YEAH!” Gueira loudly agrees.

“Whoo!” Meis cheers. 

“We’ll burn it down!” Thyma says. 

“Mad Burnish!” They all shout in unison. Each of their hands starts to glow with a different colored fire, merging and filling the space until the heat is almost suffocating. But it’s not scary, it’s natural, this is what it means to be Burnish. 

Mad Burnish takes the stage. They’re hidden behind some thick black curtains, still unseen.

The crowd is absolutely losing it. They’re chanting their names, growing in intensity and fervor, anticipation buzzing in the atmosphere. Lio takes his spot at center stage, slinging his iconic pink and blue flame-decaled guitar over his shoulder and grabbing the microphone in hand. He looks to his other bandmates, making sure they too are ready to rock this whole place down. Meis gives him a thumbs up, Thyma nods, and Gueira fist pumps towards the sky, drumsticks already in hand. 

Lio looks towards the side of the stage, giving the signal to the crew to start the show. All at once, all the lights in the venue shut off. The crowd realizes that the show is about to start, and the cheering swells to a roar. Then, as a voice comes on over the speaker, they fall silent. 

It’s Lio’s voice, recorded earlier. 

_“For too long, the Burnish have been stifled, forced to hide, told to keep their flames quiet until they are nothing but cinders.”_

Lio plays a loud chord, letting it reverberate over the silence. 

“ _But no longer. Now is the time to show off your BURNISH PRIDE!”_ With that final decree, the curtain is incinerated to ash and behind it, Mad Burnish begin playing their intro song. However, they cannot be seen clearly yet, as they are still shrouded in the flames that are entwined with their souls. 

The crowd is ablaze, screaming at the top of their lungs. Some, encouraged by Lio’s announcement, light their own fires. Of course, not everyone in the audience is Burnish, so they are careful about it. That’s one of their rules: Mad Burnish is the voice of the Burnish, but non-Burnish deserve to hear those words too. 

With a slam on the drums and the beginning of a solo, the red and orange flames surrounding Gueira dissipate, revealing him with a flash.

Thyma is next, her fingers dancing lightly over the keyboard as she plays a fast-paced melody that reaches a crescendo right as her cyan fire reveals her form. She smiles brightly and waves, resuming the song after.

Meis follows quickly behind, letting his fingers fly over the heavy bassline as he shows off his skills. The deep blue flames swirl and dance in time with the beat before finally disappearing on a drum hit, revealing Meis. He spins in place, letting his flames spin and spiral out in a dramatic flourish. 

After each reveal, the crowd grows louder and louder until:

Until all that is left is Lio. 

He plays his guitar, letting the familiar chords sing as he lets his flames - a swirl of teal, magenta, and orange - envelop him on center stage. The flames singing with him mixed with the cheers of their fans fuels him like nothing else. Adrenaline pumps through his veins as his fingers fly over the strings. Finally, at the climax of his spectacular solo, Lio abruptly thrusts his hand to the sky, immediately dissipating the flames with the motion. 

When he is finally revealed, the entire venue screams. Lio leans back, closing his eyes and letting them fill his senses, reveling in this feeling that can never be replicated. He lets himself soak it in for just a moment before bringing his gaze back forward across the crowd. They are a mass of moving bodies that he can’t see that well due to the lights in his eyes, but enough that he can tell there are many, many souls out there that are here to see them, that need this night, this freedom to be themselves, to be Burnish. 

Lio grabs the mic, yanking it up to his mouth. 

“WE ARE MAD BURNISH!” he announces. “WE’LL TURN THIS PLACE INTO AN INFERNO!!!”

Mad Burnish, now fully introduced, dive right into their first song. Lio sings proudly, belting the lyrics out to the crowd as they all sing along. He works the stage, making eye contact with the fans that he can see in the first few rows. He acknowledges them with a wink or a smirk, and many swoon in response to the Mad Burnish frontman sending his attention their way.

Most of the time, Lio doesn’t let himself get affected by the faces he sees. He’s a performer by profession, knows how to sell his songs without getting distracted. These are just fans that he’ll see once, blow a kiss at, then never see again.

But this time, something a little different happens.

After the third song of their set, Lio takes a moment to breathe and look out over the crowd. His attention is drawn to a face he hadn’t noticed before, but is surprisingly intriguing. Lio’s not entirely sure why he’s so charmed by the man in the sixth row. Sure, the guy is way hot, but it’s not like that’s ever really thrown Lio off his game before. He sees hot guys all the time. Why is this any different?

Is it the hair? The guy’s a got wild, spiky blue mohawk. It’s ostentatious and obnoxious, so that’s probably why. No, there’s more. The hairstyle would be unique enough, sure, but it’s something else in the back of his mind drawing him in. Lio swears he’s seen the man somewhere before, but he just can’t place it. Maybe he’s just making shit up. Maybe he’s just simply hot. 

Either way, the man appears absolutely captivated by the Mad Burnish performance. The bright stage lights and rainbow of flames dance in his cerulean eyes. It’s at this moment that Lio realizes he’s let his gaze linger on him for a bit longer than the others and the object of his attention has started to notice. The guy’s eyes widen and his mouth spills open. 

Before Lio can lose himself anymore in this hot fan, he pulls his gaze away and regains focus on the song at hand. It’s an angry one, full of “fuck you’s” and “fuck off’s” at those that would try to stop them. He finishes with double middle fingers up, and many in the audience follow suit. Gueira adds another good-natured “FUCK YOU!!!” as well, always boisterous and ready to cuss someone out.

A few more songs in, Lio decides to take things in a different direction. Mad Burnish doesn’t have a ton of not-flagrantly-anti-establishment songs to their name - their brand is far more punk rock – but that’s not to say that’s all they have. Lio’s the main songwriter of the group - though each have written their own tracks - and he has other moods besides “fuck the government”. Sometimes. 

“We’re gonna slow it down a bit for this next one,” Lio tells the crowd. Slowing it down by only a few BPM, of course. Lio doesn't do ballads. He doesn’t do pop. None of that shit. 

_“I’ve been burning for a while now, but this is something else,”_

_“Incinerate me so much, I think I’ve lost myself,”_

He sings the tune, a song he wrote a former lover who really doesn’t deserve the kind words Lio’s giving them now. But as he sings the chorus, his eyes find the face of the one he can’t get out of his head. 

_“All my self-control is up in smoke,”_

_“And every time I see you my soul gets stoked,”_

_“Illuminate the dark,”_

_“You set a fire in my heart.”_

Lio accentuates the line with a brilliant fire of his own, swirling around his tattooed arm and around his guitar. Usually, Lio doesn’t allow himself such luxuries as distantly flirting with a wide-eyed fan, but tonight, he decides to let loose. It’s not like he’ll ever see him again, so he might as well have some fun with it, right?

He finishes the song with a wink and blown kiss that makes several of the audience members nearly faint – including Mr. Hot Blue Mohawk himself.

* * *

Mad Burnish does indeed bring the house down that night. Well, not literally, of course. They end up doing two encores because Thyma doesn’t know how to say no _(okay,_ none of them do) and the flames become so hot and wild that for a moment, Lio really does worry that they might take the whole place down. 

They don’t, thankfully. They’re not destructive like that.

When they finally leave the stage, albeit begrudgingly, they all congratulate each other on a great and fiery show. Meis takes a look at Lio and smirks. 

“Makeup still looks sharp.”

“Oh fuck you.” It’s not said with actual contempt. Lio downs a bottle of water, pouring some on his head and shaking out his bangs, still sweaty and spent from such a grand show. He debates taking out his ponytail, but leaves it in for now. 

He’s still chatting with his other bandmates when Thyma’s voice reappears along with one he doesn’t recognize. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I asked! So what did you think?” 

“Oh man! Awesome!” they say, full of enthusiasm. “I mean, when you guys played Inferno I DIED! RIGHT THERE IN THE AUDIENCE!” 

Thyma laughs. “I sure hope not!”

“Well, no. Not really! But you know what I mean!” 

Lio vaguely remembers Thyma asking to bring someone backstage before the makeup madness, but he never got the details of who. Mad Burnish likes to interact with their fans, never wanting to seem too elitist to participate signings, meet-ups, and the like.

But backstage after a concert is a special, exclusive activity. Since their group is controversial at _best_ , there is a lot of security involved at these events. Despite that, Lio trusts Thyma enough that this newcomer probably isn’t a threat. Or at the very least, he’ll suss them out for himself. 

“Yeah and then Ashes was INCREDIBLE!” they continue. “But my favorite was _‘Fire in my Heart’._ I think I swooned and I- HOLY SHIT!” They are stopped in their tracks when their gaze lands on Lio. And Lio too, is stunned when he realizes who this person is.

It’s the guy in the crowd.

The one he brazenly sang to and flirted with. 

Standing right in front of him.

Okay, okay, Lio, play it easy. Play it cool. He’s just a fan, that’s all. No big deal.

“Hey,” Lio greets as casually as he can, placing his hands on his hips and cocking them a bit. 

The guy quickly grabs the hood of his Mad Burnish branded sleeveless hoodie and yanks it back, revealing his wild blue mohawk. 

“Hi!!!” he practically screams in response. It’s not that unusual to see fan freak-outs, but Lio has a sneaking suspicion that this guy’s normal volume is still high. 

Thyma glances between the two of them, trying to make some sense of the interesting reactions. Maybe Lio wasn’t as subtle as he’d hoped. Either way, she shrugs it off and introduces them all.

“This is-” she starts before being cut off by her guest. 

“GALO THYMOS!!!” he announces dramatically. “It’s an honor to meet you!” Then, in an even more brazen move, Galo grabs Lio’s hand and vigorously shakes it. He stares at their conjoined hands in shock, not really participating. Galo’s hand practically dwarfs Lio’s own and it’s warm and sweaty and Lio’s pretty sure his traitorous heart likes it more than he would care to admit.

Galo seems to realize that Lio’s frozen in place and not exactly returning the handshake, and then he drops his hand as if he’s been burned. Though Lio has masterful control over his flames; he didn’t actually burn him. 

Galo sheepishly brings the hand to the back of his head, giving an awkward laugh to try and cover up what he just did. Lio finds it incredibly endearing.

“I’m Lio Fotia, though I’m guessing you-”

“Already knew that!” Galo eagerly finishes for him, nodding exaggeratedly. Damn, where did Thyma find this guy? “And Meis and Gueira and of course Thyma!” 

Up close, he’s even more handsome. Sure, his hair is kinda obnoxious, but it’s not tacky either. Galo’s grin is grin is huge and takes up his whole face and it makes Lio want to join in and smile too. His sleeveless hoodie allows Lio to see the definition in his muscular arms that is not insignificant. Like, he could probably bench press him, _holy shit._ When Lio spotted him in the crowd, he just thought he was another hot fan. But now, seeing him this close up…

“How do you know Thyma?” Meis’ voice carries over, thrusting Lio back to the moment at hand and away from where his thoughts were travelling. 

“Oh, well, we met on Instagram,” Galo answers. Lio hears that phrasing and is worried that maybe this is Thyma’s secret Instagram boyfriend. Fuck, maybe he doesn’t have a chance. Regardless, at least he seems harmless. Mad Burnish doesn’t appear to be in any imminent danger. Galo’s pretty excited, but he’s not a threat.

Lio, even with the lack of danger, still might be mildly freaking out. He’s not… jealous, is he? 

“Yeah!” Thyma agrees and Lio’s breath hitches. “I dm’d him because I was into his music, then he freaked out because he loves ours, and well, we became friends after that!” 

Friends.

Lio breathes out an actual sigh of relief. Since when did he get so bothered by such trivial things? It should be below him, this childish jealousy and such. 

“You play too?” Gueira asks. 

Galo gives a big laugh at that. “Play? No. I can’t play any instruments. I’m not as cool as you guys.”

“But he’s a great singer!” Thyma adds. 

“Oh, you sing?” Lio inquires, even more interested now. “What do you sing? Fan covers and that sort of thing?” 

“Oh please, I could never do what you do, Lio!” Galo balks, wide-eyed. “I mean your voice is-!”

“Yesss?” Lio prods, complete with an eyelash bat. Alright, so maybe he isn’t above childish flirting tactics. Sue him. 

Galo’s face becomes noticeably redder and he shakes his head a bit to get reoriented.

Thyma swoops in for a quick rescue. “He’s like, a huge popstar! Do you guys really not know?” 

Lio shrugs. Meis shakes his head. Gueira rubs his chin a little before recognition sparks in his eyes. 

“Oh yeah! Galo Thymos! My little brother loves your stuff!” 

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Galo takes the compliment. “But tonight’s about you guys, y’know? Killin’ it!”

Lio smiles at his returned compliment. “Thank you. You like the show, then?”

**“I LOVED IT!!!!!!!”** Galo’s face of pure joy with goddamn stars in his eyes is enough to stutter Lio’s heart. Oh no, he might actually be really far gone. This is **bad.**

He’s pretty sure his own cheeks are heating up, too, and Lio’s not sure if he can hide them. He’s far too pale and it’s not like he make an excuse that it’s hot in here. He’s in a _crop top,_ for god’s sake. Let alone the fact that he’s literally _on fire_ at all times. 

“Thanks,” he manages to squeak out. His cool, easy persona is now totally gone. He was just teasingly flirting before, but now. Now he’s in **deep.**

And his bandmates definitely notice. 

Meis gives him a side eye that reads that he can tell what’s going on. If Galo weren’t here, he’d probably be sending a middle finger Meis’ way. Instead Lio keeps it to himself and does his best to keep his composure from collapsing. 

“So Galo,” Meis says, and immediately Lio’s brain utters an _uh oh_. “You wanna hang around here a bit? We don’t have any plans yet.”

“Meis,” Lio warns under his breath. 

Of course, Galo’s face drops into the most adorably surprised expression. “REALLY??? I CAN HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS????”

“Sure!” Thyma traitorously agrees. She doesn’t seem to know the hidden motive of Meis’ offer but is chipper regardless. 

“There’s a lounge back down the hall,” Meis tells the group. “We can go hang there. Got some snacks ‘n’ stuff. Y’all in?” 

“Are you sure I won’t be uh… intruding?” Galo asks. “I mean, if you got things to do, then I don’t wanna be in the way or uh-”

“You’re fine,” Gueira reassures him, slapping a hand on his back and making very obvious eye contact with Lio. “We’ll just-”

Gueira’s thought is abruptly cut off by a loud cacophony of sirens. 

“Fuck,” Lio sighs. It was good while it lasted. At least they got their performance in. “Sorry, Galo. Looks like we gotta split.”

“Oh, it’s fine! But are you guys like, in trouble?”

“Nah,” Gueira answers. _“Technically,_ we didn’t break any laws. They’re just jealous.” 

“Agreed,” Lio adds. “But it does mean we will have to cut this short, unfortunately.”

Is it truly unfortunate? Part of Lio is grateful for the interruption, because he’s not sure how much longer his self-control would’ve lasted with a hot guy like that in front of him. On the other hand, though, now he won’t get to know this famed popstar further. But either way, they’ve gotta skedaddle before too much press shows up. 

“It was nice meeting you, Lio,” Galo says, shaking his hand again. This time, Lio isn’t so much shocked as completely smitten. His cheeks are on fire. _Literally._ He snuffs them out before Galo can see. 

“S-Same here,” he manages to get out. Then Galo is waving them all a goodbye and exiting the backstage area. 

“Fuck,” Lio whispers. 

“Shit, Boss,” Gueira whistles. “I’ve never seen you like that. You were practically undressing him with your eyes.”

“And,” Meis continues. “You stuttered. I mean-”

“Fuck off. All of you. We’ve gotta go.” Lio shoves his hands over both of their mouths. “Pack it in.” 

They both reply with muffled _Yes, Boss’_ s and begin cleaning up. Thankfully, their team is well-oiled and efficient and honestly, they kinda expected this. They manage to get all their important equipment packed before they get actually raided. However, as they make their way to their transport, the paparazzi unfortunately finds them. 

“Lio! Lio!” they call for his attention, shoving microphones his way. “Why did you perform at another site? Why did you keep this a secret? Why?”

He ignores the questions and keeps walking.

“Did you consult Governor Foresight on this?” 

Lio hears that one and leans into that microphone, glint in his eyes. 

“No♥~” he sings back.

Then he continues on his path undeterred. 

More and more questions are shoved his way until a particularly well-dressed one manages to corner him. He recognizes them: they work for the Governor. The whole reason they are in this mess in the first place

“Why do you keep antagonizing us? We are doing all that-”

Lio sticks his tongue out and loudly blows a raspberry at them in lieu of a response.

He boards their tour bus without another word. 

* * *

The next day, Lio starts searching up the name “Galo Thymos.” It’s simply out of curiosity. That’s all. Curiosity. 

He finds some videos of performances, and clicks one. It’s a music video for one of his songs, complete with a story about being a firefighter. Lio watches the video on his phone intently, listening to his sugary yet still deep voice and watching the way he dances around the stages.

He’s dressed as a fireman for this music video - and Lio’s not sure why, since the song is about growing up and moving on, from what he can tell from the lyrics - but he’s got no shirt on, which is a massive plus. Lio tries to zoom on his little phone screen, but even with the few pixels, he can make out some details. 

He’s got abs. Pecs. A cinched waist. **Holy shit.**

The song is surprisingly catchy for how poppy it is. Lio’s usually one to only listen to music like the kind he makes: punk, rock, some metal if he’s feeling it. Most of the time, he steers clear of rap and country and especially fun and happy pop. He wouldn't be caught dead listening to such trite music. He has an image to uphold. He needs to maintain his intimidation factor. 

Except. 

Except that’s exactly Galo’s type of music and Lio finds himself actually enjoying it. When did he get so soft? When? 

After going through what was supposed to be a few songs but quickly turned into his entire discography, Lio decides to check Galo’s socials. Not to like, stalk him or anything. Just to see. Check them out. And to his massive surprise, Galo follows him on Twitter. 

Galo!!! @GALOTHYMOS

Saw Mad Burnish live tonight!!! It was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! 🔥🤘

|

Galo!!! @GALOTHYMOS

Got to talk to them backstage for a bit too! They’re really cool in person! Lio ESPECIALLY! 

|

Thyma 🎹🔥 @MadBurnishThyma

Thanks for coming! Can’t wait to see your show too! 

Him… especially? The thought fills his chest with a warmth that is different than the fires that are entwined with his soul. Galo enjoyed talking to him? Really???

The excitement causes Lio to almost reply, but at the last second, he chickens out. He can’t be seen replying to a sugary popstar’s tweets! Even if Galo does follow him - and Lio graciously follows him back out of courtesy - he’s not gonna outright show his curiosity on his main. But maybe…

Lio’s got another private account, one not tied to his verified Mad Burnish page. Perhaps he can use that for some more research. He logs into it for the first time in a while and immediately looks through all of Galo’s fanpages. He ends up following almost all of them. No shame. 

He keeps it up for a few days, quietly checking in on updates as they come in. He doesn’t tell anyone about it, though. Lio doesn’t think he can endure the teasing from his fellow bandmates if they were to find out about this new interest of his. Thankfully, none of them have commented on his new hobby of scrolling through his phone. So far. 

During some downtime between rehearsals, Lio throws his feet up on the couch in the studio lounge and checks the accounts again. It seems Galo’s posted a post-workout pic and the entire timeline is losing it. Of course, he joins in.

#BurnishPride @DetroitFlames

i just saw that new pic. fuck galo thymos is so fucking hot help

|

galo thymos PLEASE call me @ineedahimbo

ikr? it’s not even fair 

|

tamers UNITE!! @cocothymos

welcome to the tamers where we all thirst over one (1) perfect man and cry

|

#BurnishPride @DetroitFlames

he’s even hotter in person 😳

|

Tamers UNITE!! @cocothymos

YOU’VE SEEN HIM IN PERSON??? JEALOUS AF!!!!!

He replies to a few other people on his tweet about Galo and his many fans (who call themselves ‘Tamers’ as a play on his last name) and checks out some of the others he follows. Lio’s so engrossed in the conversation about the pic (he’s shirtless. _Shirtless._ ) that he doesn’t see Gueira walk into the room. One minute, he’s pressing the heart button, the next, his phone is rudely ripped right out of his hands. 

“What the fuck?!” Lio practically screams. Gueira stands in front of him, arms crossed and tapping his foot. 

“Damn, Boss,” Gueira says, scrolling through his phone. Lio jumps up, trying to reach the phone and grappling for it. Gueira just lifts it above his head, out of his reach. Curse his small stature. 

“If I had my heels,” he growls under his breath. “Give it back!!”

“ _‘Tamers’,_ huh? That’s what they call themselves?” he muses. “Interesting.” 

“Gueira!! Give it!!!” Lio decides that if his phone is too tall, then he just needs to make Gueira shorter. Lio pouts, pretending to give up just enough for Gueira to drop his guard. Then he rears back and delivers a swift kick to Gueira’s shin. The drummer doubles over, dropping the phone in the process. Just as planned. 

“Asshole!” Gueira screeches. “You didn’t have to actually kick me!”

Lio sticks his tongue out and repockets his phone. “You started it.” 

“You’re lucky I didn’t burn it when you hit me!” 

“You took it without asking!” 

“You weren’t payin’ attention!!” 

“Fuck you!!”

“FUCK YOU!!!”

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Meis complains as he walks into the room and takes in the scene in front of him. Gueira is clutching his leg and rolling on the floor, while Lio is harshly glaring at him. 

“What happened?” Meis asks slowly. 

“Gueira stole my phone!” 

“Lio has a crush on that popstar!” 

“Which popstar?” Thyma also enters the room, carrying some snacks and nearly dropping them in surprise at the scene unfolding in front of her. “Did you mean Galo?”

Lio’s face starts heating up despite his best attempts to remain casual. “No,” he very obviously lies. 

“Bro.” Gueira finally gets off the floor, dusting off his pants. “You’re on his fan Insta. Not even his main one. _Commenting.”_

“Boss, _no,”_ Meis gasps, feigning shock. 

“No way!” Thyma’s expression brightens with excitement. “You’re a Tamer too?” 

“Shut up! All of you!” Lio huffs as he sits down on the couch, crossing his arms. “‘m not a Tamer,” he mumbles. 

“Boss,” Gueira says. “Come the fuck on.” 

“Fine,” Lio acquiesces, a little bitterness in his voice. “Maybe I find him attractive, so what? That doesn't mean I’m like, obsessed or anything.”

“Boss, you’ve listened to his albums on repeat since you met the guy,” Meis says matter-of-factly. 

“How do you know that?” he fires back. How does Meis know? He’s been careful! Kept his earbuds in! Hidden this new interest of his so well!

“Dude, we’re Spotify friends. I can see everything you’re listening to.”

_“Fuck.”_ He’d forgotten about that. Lio drops his head into his hands, ashamed at being caught and without any way to talk himself out of this hole. He has to face the facts: he can’t hide this anymore. Cat’s outta the bag. 

He’s a fucking Tamer. 

“Woulda never taken you for the popstar type,” Gueira chuckles cruelly at his predicament. “Like, you’re the picture of Burnish punk intimidation and… And he wears sparkly sleeves! And sings about happy sunshine ‘n’ rainbows!”

_“Gueira.”_

“I’m- I’m sorry,” he continues giggling, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “It’s just such a funny combo that I-”

“Shut up,” Lio growls, letting a little fire spawn in his hand. He narrows his eyes dangerously, letting the flames swirl. “Do you want your phone melted _again?”_

“Lio,” Gueira pleads, actually worried. He shields his back pocket with his hand, protecting himself. 

“You know, Boss,” Thyma says, breaking the tension. “I’ve got tickets to his show in two weeks.”

“YOU _DO???”_ Lio shrieks with a little bit too much enthusiasm. Okay, so maybe he is a little into this guy. Just a bit. A teensy crush. That’s all. 

“Yeah, on the 29th in Promepolis. You wanna go?” 

“YES!” he immediately agrees without an ounce of hesitation. Anticipation buzzes in his veins before Lio realizes his very dramatic reaction is extremely telling. He slowly sinks back into his seat, feigning nonchalance. 

“I mean,” he tries. “Sure, I don’t have anything better to do that night.” 

Meis facepalms. 

“Seriously, Boss. You don’t need to pretend you’re not interested in him.”

“I’m not pretending,” Lio frowns. “I’m just interested in his vocal talents and-”

“Boss,” Lio is abruptly cut off by his bassist. “C’mon. You ain’t foolin’ anyone. We know you too well. Drop the act.” 

Lio finally relents. “Fine.” 

“And you know, you don’t need to hide behind private accounts. Galo follows you back. _Talk to him.”_

“NO!” Lio immediately opposes. “I can’t just- I can’t let that show on my main.” He straightens his spine, lifts his chin. “I have an important image to uphold.”

“And thirsting over popstar himbos isn’t part of that?” Gueira teases, earning him another Lio Glare™.

“No,” he answers. “My followers come to me for much more important topics. What would they think if the powerful intimidating Mad Burnish frontman was seen fawning over some guy? Honestly.” He shakes his head. “My brand needs to stay focused on the Burnish and on the band. I cannot add such trivial things to it. Which reminds me.” 

Lio takes his phone and quickly concocts a tweet that is more along the lines of what he’s used to. 

Lio Fotia 🎸🔥 @MadBurnishLio

fuck kray foresight what a 🤡

Meis, seeing Lio do this, reluctantly takes out his own device to see what Lio has announced to the Twitterverse. 

“Wow, real original,” he says, voice dry and full of sarcasm. “Didn’t you just say you were avoiding trivial things?” 

Lio shrugs. “I think it’s a sentiment we all agree with.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Meis sighs. 

* * *

When the night of the concert arrives, Lio cannot for the life of himself figure out what to wear. His closet does not contain any Galo Thymos merch (at least, not yet) but does contain a multitude of black leather tops and pants. He could wear one of his signature outfits, grab a leather vest and some skintight shiny pants, but would that attract too much attention? At the same time, though, Lio wants to look hot. He wants to grab Galo’s attention just like Galo did to him. 

But still.

Lio’s a public figure too, and if he’s recognized at this event, well, there goes the image he’s worked so hard to attain. He’s continued to use his private account to repeatedly gush about Galo with his fellow Tamers and been very careful to keep all discussions off of his main account. Still, he needs to hide himself amongst the crowd so that no one realizes the Mad Burnish guitarist is at a fucking Galo Thymos concert of all things. 

Thyma doesn’t seem to mind if she gets recognized, though she’s much less widely known than Lio. When it comes to bands, the singers are always the most notorious. Not that Lio asked for it to be that way - quite the contrary. He gives credit to all his bandmates and turns down interviews to send them in his place - but he’s still on the cover of articles and Twitter accounts and is just _known._

Lio thinks back to how Galo came to his show in a sleeveless hoodie to hide his unique hairstyle, and he thinks he could use the same tactics. That way, he can still wear what he wants to (and can impress Galo backstage) and keep a low profile. He will need sleeves though, or else the flaming dragon tattoo spiraling down his left arm will be a dead giveaway. 

He ends up donning a skimpy crop top, black skinny jeans, and a loose blue hoodie borrowed from Gueira. As soon as the show begins, he plans to take it off in the crowd. By that point, no one will be paying attention to him. 

Lio even lets Meis and Thyma do his makeup, albeit reluctantly. He still doesn’t know why they’re so adamant about it, but he doesn’t want to fight, so he lets them. It’s a different look than what he’s used to, more sparkle in the eyeshadow and with hints of pink mixed into the signature black. Lio wasn’t sure at first if he would like it, but checking himself out in the mirror now, he kinda digs it. 

They take a ride from an Uber (no conspicuous limo, of course) and get dropped off at the arena behind the line of cars extending down the streets of Promepolis. Excited concertgoers already line the sidewalks, some sporting homemade Galo Thymos mohawk hair, outfits, or just merch. Stars fill their eyes, excitement in the atmosphere as they all line up to enter the arena.

Lio suspects Galo’s sold out every single seat in the packed venue. Despite him and Thyma trying to keep a low profile, they’re not above using their status to skip the lines. Plus, Thyma told Galo ahead of time that she would be coming. He reassured that they wouldn’t have to wait.

However, he doesn’t know Lio’s coming. Lio practically begged her to not tell Galo that he was attending the concert. He wants it to be a surprise, and also, he doesn’t trust Galo to not spill the beans on his Insta or something. So Thyma merely told him that she was bringing a “guest”. 

They head up to the entrance, flashing ID’s and giving the gate check worker a massive surprise when he realizes that half of Mad Burnish is here. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers after they frantically shush him. “I love you guys!! Can I get a pic? Or an autograph??” He’s so excited that Thyma agrees, despite Lio not wanting to draw attention to them. They snap a quick selfie and sign two quick autographs to the man before heading inside.

Once inside the venue, Lio takes his spot in the nice floor seats Galo has hooked them up with, while Thyma runs to the bathroom before the line gets too long. It’s going to be a bit before Galo actually appears, so he spends some time on his phone. He snaps a picture of the stage, still shrouded in curtain but glittering with lights spelling out “GALOTHYMOS” and tweets it out, excited. 

Thyma returns right after that, so Lio repockets his phone and they chat for a bit until the lights finally turn down. The crowd roars, and Lio finds himself screaming with them. It’s a bit different to be on the giving end for once. He’s used to being on that stage himself, hearing the clamor of the crowd and letting it fuel him, but now he’s in the throes of the barrage himself. It’s different, yet still fills him with adrenaline. They are all chanting **_“GA-LO! GA-LO!”_** and Lio joins in. 

Finally, finally, the curtain lifts to reveal a stage decked out in lasers, lights, and a backing band. The cheers become enormous and a fog coats the floor of the stage, but no Galo is to be seen. 

All the lights point to the empty center of the stage. A heavy hush falls over the crowd, a deafening silence as they wait in anticipation for the start of the main event. 

Slowly, Galo Thymos rises up from center stage from within it. When the lift is finished, he strikes a pose, hand outstretched in front of him. He’s wearing a white suit with light blue accents that glitter as the stage lights hit them. 

“HELLO PROMEPOLIS!” Galo shouts, earning an absolute roar in response. He laughs a bit, then continues. “I’m Galo Thymos. Let’s have some fun tonight!” 

With that declaration, they jump into the first number. Galo is dancing and his backup dancers follow as he starts his rendition of “NEXUS”. 

Lio sings along at the top of his lungs, thoroughly entranced by the show. He’s so into it that he nearly forgets to shuck his outer layer, but does so a few songs in because it’s fucking hot. He takes off his sweatshirt, tossing it into his empty seat (because who sits down at a concert?) and continues singing along to the current track, enjoying every moment. 

Galo knows how to work the stage and keeps up the choreography at a fast pace. Does he ever get tired?

The next song, Galo moves closer to the audience, interacting with some fans that nearly faint when his attention lands on them. He’s singing one of Lio’s personal favorites (Bang Bang!) when his gaze slides along Lio’s row and dead stops when they make eye contact. Lio’s lips falter, wanting to sing along to the song but his breath hitching in his throat. Galo’s sparkling eyes widen and then his mouth spreads into a huge grin that is so bright it nearly stops Lio’s heart. 

It seems the surprise has worked. Galo continues through the song, though, undeterred. His voice catches slightly, but he recovers and finishes the piece. As he lets the last note echo over the cheering crowd, Galo’s gaze lands on Lio once again. Lio is clapping and cheering as well, but it’s almost as if all cacophony quiets to a din as Galo’s eyes meet his. Galo grins widely again, making Lio blush and smile back. He’s still a little embarrassed, honestly.

And trying to make sure he doesn’t set anything on fire. Because _damn,_ Galo knows how to move his hips.

The concert continues in full force until after a dramatic performance, Galo takes a breather to go talk to his backup band. He must switch his mic off, because Lio watches them converse but doesn’t hear what they’re talking about. After everyone seems to understand and nods, Galo returns to the front of the stage. 

“Before we end tonight, there’s a special song I want to perform. I’ve never done it before, so you guys will be the first ever to hear it!”

The audience cheers. 

“It’s actually a cover, not my own work. But I asked permission, so it’s okay! Now, let’s go!” 

Lio waits in curiosity about what Galo is about to perform when he hears some familiar notes and his heart thumps in his chest. 

No way…. It can’t be…

“Thyma?” he whispers. “You didn’t.” 

“Oh,” she answers. _“I did.”_

_“I’ve been burning for a while now, but this is something else,”_

_“Incinerate me so much, I think I’ve lost myself,”_

It’s a different take on the work, a sort of Galo Thymos remix. The shredding guitars are replaced with more subtle, poppy notes, and Lio’s belting replaced with Galo’s smoother vocals. Some people in the crowd recognize the song and start singing along, but most don’t but enjoy it anyway. 

Lio, on the other hand, sings like he’s the one performing it, like he has performed it hundreds of times. 

He looks right into Galo’s eyes and sings along. 

_“All my self-control is up in smoke,”_

_“And every time I see you my soul gets stoked,”_

_“Illuminate the dark,”_

_“You set a fire in my heart.”_

This has to be for him, right? It’s gotta be. This has gotta be Galo repaying the favor from his concert. It’s unreal. Lio sings, hoping his voice carries over the crowded arena to grace Galo’s ears. The entire time, they maintain eye contact, never wavering. 

As the last note finishes, Lio lifts his left hand up and lets his flames sit in it just for a quick moment. Just enough for Galo to see and understand. 

Then the cheers resume like wild and their brief moment is broken. 

* * *

When the show finishes with a grand flourish of lights and lasers and Galo on fucking trapeze wires soaring over the crowd, Lio looks to his companion. 

“Did you really plan that?” he asks, still breathless from screaming at the top of his lungs at the finale. 

Thyma knows what he’s referring to. She winks. “I might’ve suggested it. Told him he could use a Mad Burnish song if he wanted to. I never mentioned you, but it seems he may have figured it out himself.” 

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

“We have a few minutes before we go backstage, so-”

Lio doesn’t hear the rest, because he forgot about that whole aspect of the show. 

Backstage. With Galo. 

Holy Fuck.

“Lio?” Thyma asks, waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you there?” 

“R-Right, backstage. Let’s-”

“OH MY GOD? LIO FOTIA???” a girl screeches behind them. Fuck, Lio forgot to redon his disguise. Most of the fans have already left by now, but one girl has noticed is screaming and pointing. Another person sees and joins in. Another, another, then suddenly, an onslaught.

So much for laying low. 

Lio grabs Thyma by the hand. “Let’s go,” he urges. 

Even if it’s not time for them to go backstage yet, they need to go to hide from the masses. When they safely have escaped, they collapse into a sofa backstage.

“That was close,” Lio says. “If they got a picture, I’m toast.” 

“Why are you worried if they did?” Thyma asks. “Is it that bad to be seen here?” 

“Well,” he answers. “I mean… I-” 

Wait. What was he so afraid of again? 

A loud, boisterous laugh can be heard from the hallway before a familiar form walks in. 

“And then, I-” Galo is stopped short when he sees his guests. His cheeks redden slightly. Lio’s pretty sure his do too. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Lio awkwardly greets. “Nice show.” 

“I uh, didn’t know you were gonna be here. If I’d known, I’d-”

“It’s fine,” Lio cuts him off. “I wanted it to be a surprise?” He shrugs, internally cringing at how meek his voice sounds. “I didn’t know you would perform my song.” 

“Haha yeah…” Galo brings a big arm up to rub the back of his head. “Thyma said I should do that one. Wasn’t sure why at the time, but now I know.”

“Wait. Thyma. You told him that one specifically?” That wasn’t made clear before. 

Thyma completely ignores his question, standing up from her chair to greet another girl that has walked in. “Hey, Aina! Long time no see!”

“Thyma!” the pink-haired girl, Aina, answers. “Yes, let’s go over to another room!” 

It feels so incredibly staged, and Lio is _so_ mad he fell for it. Now it’s just him and Galo in this backstage lounge dancing around one another. Galo, unsure himself of what to do, sits down in the newly vacated spot on the other end of the couch. 

“So…” Galo trails off. “You liked the show?” 

“I’m sure you could tell,” Lio answers with a smile. “Since you were watching.” 

“Well, I wasn’t like, _watching_ watching!” he says. “I just... You were there and I could see and it was nice to look at someone I knew rather than random fans! Not that like, I wouldn’t have looked at you if I hadn’t known you and-”

_“Galo.”_ Lio boldly slides over, shutting Galo’s rambling off with a delicate finger to his big mouth. Galo’s turquoise eyes widen to practically half his face. 

“It was nice. I did the same thing to you, remember?” 

Galo nods.

“And well, I liked it.” He removes the finger, looking at his lap and avoiding Galo’s gaze. “I thought you sang my song well.”

“Thanks, Lio.” Galo says genuinely. “I practiced a lot. When Thyma offered, I knew I wanted to do you um... justice?” 

Lio chuckles. “You did very well.”

There’s another long silence where neither knows what to say. Lio is fiddling with his gloves, still gazing at his lap like a lovestruck teenager. Usually, he’s so confident in these situations, but Galo Thymos just short circuits his brain. 

“Would you…” It’s Galo that breaks the silence first. “Ever wanna collab? We could duet or something.”

Lio gasps.

“I know we’re kinda different genres but I think it could work! And plus, my studio is close by, so I think we could figure out the logistics. Plus, it’s right next to this amazing sushi place and...”

Lio finally looks up from his lap to see Galo red-faced and nervously running his hands through his wild blue mohawk. His voice trails off when Lio’s gaze lands on him. 

“Galo Thymos,” Lio says. “Is this your way of asking me on a date?” His heart thumps wildly in his chest, hoping that he didn’t misread these signs. Please, please, if the hottest guy Lio’s ever seen rejects him, he might die right here right now. The embarrassment would be far too much. 

Galo inhales sharply before answering. “If you want it to be.” 

Lio breath hitches in surprise and hope. “I, uh, do,” he answers quietly, looking at the leather sofa instead of Galo’s face. 

“R-Really?” Disbelief fills Galo’s voice. Lio, despite still being shaky that this might be working, decides to take the leap. Slowly, he moves his gaze back onto Galo, who definitely looks closer than he was a moment ago. 

Before he can chicken out, Lio boldly leans forward to give Galo a quick peck on the cheek, before quickly retreating.

“Really.” 

He hopes that will get the point across. 

“Wow, uh, cool,” Galo utters in awe, hand rubbing the spot Lio’s lips just touched. “Can I get your number?” 

Lio nods, taking his phone out and swapping with Galo. His heart is still pitter-pattering in his chest and his fingers shake a little as he types out his name and number, still in a complete disbelief that this is really fucking happening. Wow. Fucking pinch him.

“I’ll uh, call you later then?” Lio asks. 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Galo agrees. “I’ve got, um, more autographs to sign so…” 

“Yeah, don’t let me keep you.” 

Galo gets up, heading towards the door before stopping in his tracks. He clenches his fists as he stands in the middle of the room, unmoving. Anxiety fills Lio. Did he do something wrong? Did he say something? 

“Something wrong, Galo?” he forces himself to ask. 

In lieu of an answer, Galo spins on his heels and hurries back to Lio. Lio can barely react before a big hand caresses his cheek and lips slam against his own. It’s quick, just enough before pulling away. 

“No,” Galo answers breathlessly. “I’m good. See you later, Lio.” He resumes his stride and heads out the door. 

Lio is left dazed, his fingertips brushing the tingles Galo’s lips left behind behind his smudged lipstick. 

“Hey, Lio, how'd it g- HOLY SHIT YOU’RE ON FIRE???” Thyma screeches as she returns. 

“WHAT?” Lio shakes himself out of it, letting the teal and magenta flames settle down on his skin. “Sorry.” 

“I’m guessing that’s a good thing?”

“You’d be right. He asked me out.”

“I’m glad.”

She sits down on the sofa, tapping her foot against the ground. “So, uh. You might wanna check Twitter.”

“What? Why?” Lio hasn’t used his phone since the start of the show, before all of that that just happened. Did Galo say something? He’s getting anxious. 

He opens the app to see a billion notifications and that worries him more. What the fuck happened? 

Scrolling through them, Lio realizes something. The @’s… They… Oh no, he fucked up.

This… this is his main account. Wait-

Frantic, he opens his profile to see the picture of the concert as his most recent post. It has tons of likes and comments, fans asking if he’s a Tamer, when did that happen, all of it. 

He’s outed.

And then there’s a **ping!** and a new comment is added. 

Lio Fotia 🎸🔥 @MadBurnishLio

Galo Thymos concert tonight!!!!

|

Galo!!! @GALOTHYMOS

you set a fire in my heart 💖🔥

Lio hangs his head, laughing to himself. “Fuck it. Sure.” 

|

Lio Fotia🎸🔥 @MadBurnishLio

see you for that sushi soon 😘

  
He’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I was inspired by is [ "Fire in My Heart" by Simple Plan ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5r08Jbbf4c3xaP4jnPXKuE?si=nLHRh9YpRByqMZz3cJx7LQ). It's by a pop rock band but is very upbeat and cute and chock full of fire puns. It's PERFECT. Also I'm fucking emo, okay? 
> 
> Also, the Lio makeup scene is inspired by [ this piece from Lio himself! ](https://twitter.com/lio_fotia/status/1282876246565818371?s=20) Poor guy really tried to do his own makeup. f 😔  
> [ My Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/ashesfadein2gay)  
> [ My curiouscat! ](https://curiouscat.me/jabbles)


End file.
